Betrayal Is Skin Deep
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Ever since Roxas, his brother, began dating Riku, his best friend, Sora can't help but feel...left out. Maybe spending some time with Roxas's "bad-boy" ex will help? AkuSor RokuRiku minor AkuRoku Ch. 5 Up
1. Welcome Back

Summary: Ever since Roxas, his brother, began dating Riku, his best friend, Sora can't help but feel...left out. Maybe spending some time with Roxas's "bad-boy" ex will help? AkuSor RokuRiku minor AkuRoku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

They were cute together, really. Sora wouldn't lie, he knew it. His brother had had a bad history with boyfriends and Riku...he was nice, charming. Roxas needed someone like him, especially since the lastest ex. Sora had never seen his brother so...happy before. He really liked that guy, and they were together for almost a year when Roxas came storming home one night, crying, and screaming that he was a liar and a cheat and he never wanted to see him again.

Sora frowned, leaning against the wall of his room. He could remember that night too well, really. He had finally come to grips that he had a crush on his best friend Riku, and wanted to ask Roxas for advice. Obviously, Roxas hadn't been any mood to talk. Even now, two years later, in their Junior year, Sora couldn't get the full story out of his brother about what had happened.

"Sora!" Roxas called from his own bedroom across the hall. "Sora, where are my checkers??"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Under the bed."

There was a pause. "Thanks!"

Tonight was another one of their dates. A few monthes after breaking up with "We-Shall-Not-Speak-of-Him", Roxas had told Sora that he might be _**in love**_ with Riku. Sora felt his heart ache, since he had also liked Riku, and he thought that Roxas might be using the older boy as a rebound, since they were seventeen and had no idea what 'love' was. But the older brother just smiled, telling him to go for it, ignoring how badly it hurt.

And, Roxas did. And Riku said yes, and they were together even now. But in those two years, Sora had noticed things changing. Horribly. He couldn't spend time with his best friend anymore, since Roxas always wanted to be there too, telling Sora, annoyingly, that he saw Riku **all the time** and not be so selfish. But that wasn't the case. Riku and Roxas were always together at school too. And he couldn't talk to them there, since they were usually making out and being 'lovey-dovey' on each other.

Sora wanted to feel glad, happy even, for his brother. But he couldn't. Roxas being happy with Riku meant that the brunette was being shut out and ignored. On a few occasions, they even forgot about him. It made the ache even worse. He loved them, they were both his brothers, but he didn't know how much more he could put up with being pushed around for two years was making him go insane.

"I'm so nervous, Sora!" Roxas said excitedly as he ran into the older sibling's room. "I mean, what if he proposes?! I think I'll cry!"

_'Me too,'_ Sora thought dryly. Riku proposing meant that they'd be together even more...if that was possible. Sora didn't want to find out.

"I still can't believe he's taking me to _the_ Land of Dragons!" the blond continued. "That's like, the most expensive place here in Twilight Town! I hope he brings the car too..." A dreamy look passed over Roxas's face.

"Roxas, stop thinking about sex." Sora snipped, frowning. Lord knows he heard them enough.

"Sorry, sorry." There was a knock on the door, making Roxas smile. "See ya later, Sora!"

He dashed out. Waiting until he heard Riku pulling away, Sora fell on to his bed, sighing. His brother had changed so much in the past two years...It was horrible. Sora missed when Roxas was quiet, nice, modest, smart. Now, he was whatever he thought Riku would like. Loud, somewhat bitchy to other girls, somewhat slutty, and just downright stupid. It made Sora furious! His little brother shouldn't be worrying about...sex, and what that bitch in class A4 said about Riku being cute, and how suddenly, they're mom having to work three jobs wasn't enough because _Roxas_ didn't have new, slutty clothes for his "Riku-kins".

_'I'm going out for a walk,'_ Sora decided. He needed to get out of this house. He didn't want to be home when Mom got back since she was always fussing about money, and trying to get whatever Roxas asked for, even though the blond usually never touched it once he had it. Sora went out of his way to not ask or want things. His mom had enough on her plate already.

Twilight Town was nice and warm today. Summer break was looming over the horizon, meaning that Riku would be graduating soon. Sora sighed, arms crossed. In a few monthes, they'd be seniors. And then, he could get away and let Roxas and Riku have their perfect life where they wanted, instead of right in front of the brunette. Sora walked up on to Sunset Hill, leaning against the rail and looking down at the trains and the ocean.

"Am I...selfish?"

"Not if memory serves me right."

Sora jumped, eyes wide and almost falling over the rail if it wasn't for someone grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him up. The brunette stared, stunned, at the person who saved him. Bright red hair, green-green eyes, tall.

"A-Axel??"

Axel Kasaiko smirked. "Hey Sora. How've you been?"

Sora blushed. "G-good. It's, uh, been awhile."

At this, Axel chuckled. He was a lot taller than Sora remembered. Sure, the red head had always been taller than him, but he had only been Riku's height. Now, Axel was pushing six feet ten inches. His hair had grown out as well, reaching his back in the familiar spiky style from two years ago. Another change was the tattoos. Axel had two black tattoos under each eye. Black teardrops from what Sora could see.

He was wearing a black msucle shirt, showing off his arms. He had definitly gotten more muscular since the last time Sora had seen him. The shirt was tight, showing off his natural-skinny body, and the tight black jeans finished it. He had black combat boots and black fingerless gloves, along with a obsidian chackram necklase on a lether cord around his neck.

Axel raised an eyebrow, looking the brunette up and down. "Well, Sora. You've gotten cute since the last I saw you. Finally fit into your shoe-size?"

Sora blushed, pouting. "Shut up. What're you doing here, anyway? I thought you left for good to Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah, well..." Axel shifted uncomfortably, frowning. "Things...didn't work out."

Sora eyed him, not quite sure what to make of their meeting. He had missed Axel, true. He had really liked him when Roxas dated him. He was always to nice to him, even when Roxas clearly wanted more attention, and he hung out with him at school when Roxas couldn't.

"Hey...Axel?"

"Yeah, Sor?"

The brunette sighed. "I...missed you."

The red head looked surprised, leaning down and crossing his arms on the rail, making them eye level. "Really? Thought for sure you'd hate my guts."

"What? Why?!" Sora demanded.

"Roxas."

There was a pause. Sure, he was Roxas's brother and was suppose to protect him, but...the Axel he remembered wasn't a bad person. He was a bit rough around the edges, sure, but what person wasn't? He wasn't a cheat though, so he never really got mad at Axel. Surely it was a mistake, right?

"What...happened?" Sora whispered.

Axel smiled sadly. "Hasn't told you?"

"N-no..." Sora couldn't help himself. "He's...changed too much, Axel. I miss my brother. The Roxas now isn't...he's such a jerk now, always making his boyfriend top priority, and he actually forgot about me when he needed to pick me up from school when I got dention because he and his precious 'Riku-kins' were having sex for the first time in his car." Sora felt tears blurring his vision. "I want my brother back, Axel. He was never like this when he was with you. He's such a slut now, and he gets snappy easily, and..."

Axel ruffled the brunette's hair. "Hey, come on. The Sora I remember didn't cry, no matter what, remember?"

"I-I know..."

Axel smiled, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "So don't cry then, okay? I'm not going anywhere this time."

Sora nodded. He stood there with Axel for a few minutes before the red head began telling him about Destiny Islands, and some of the people he met. The younger male thought it sounded wonderful, and asked if maybe he could go there with him one day. Axel smirked, nodding, and called it a date.

It was then that Sora realized what had just happened. He was talking to Roxas's ex. And not only that, but...he was seriously crushing on him. The nice, brotherly image of Axel had been erased, and now Sora could only see him as a very attractive guy who was single and bi. Which meant, Sora had a chance...Unless Axel didn't see him that way.

Sora blushed. "H-hey, Axel?"

The red head hummed, letting him know he had his attention. Sora's blush darkened. He had to get this out now, before it became another accident with Riku. No, if he liked someone now, he wanted to get it out before his hopes were completely crushed.

"W-would you...maybe, um..." He couldn't say it.

Axel raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Hey Sor?"

Sora sighed, cursing himself for being so shy. "Yeah?"

"Want to go out?"

He almost fell over. Axel...wanted to date him? After only seeing him for, what? An hour? Then again, he himself just tried to ask him out. The red head must've noticed and this was his way of saying yes. Sora smiled through the flush undoubtedly on his face.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Two new stories in one day... :stares: Wow. This idea just hit me as I was looking around for some good stories to read and I thought it was pretty cute! lol. I don't neseccarily like RikuRoku, but I'm getting more and more used to it, thanks to the wonderful and beautiful artwork of I'llbewaiting. XP She's awesome. And she sometimes draws AkuSor, which I love. But AkuRoku is still my one love!!  
R&R


	2. Of Stripping and Take Out

Wow, I'm so glad people like this!! :beams: Please keep it up! Reviews make me smile.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Where have you been?!"

Sora jumped, eyes big as Roxas glowered at him. Weird, what was he doing home already? It was only eleven thirty, usually Roxas and Riku went to the older teen's house for "alone-time". Sora didn't even want to know what they did there.

"Out." the older sibling said simply.

Roxas shook his head. "Dammit Sora, you're suppose to be home! I always need to talk to you when I get home!"

"What are you, mom?" the brunette muttered, arms crossed. "I went out for a walk and got...side-tracked."

Roxas sighed. "Fine, whatever. All I ask is for you to show a little help for me, but I can see that you're too selfish."

Anger boiled in Sora's blood, since talking to Axel had given him a backbone. "Me?? Selfish?! Have you looked in a mirror?!" At Roxas's surprised look, he continued. "Obviously not. All you do now is whine or bitch and I'm sick of it, Roxas! Okay, you're happy with Riku, that's great! But you're not my brother anymore! My brother was a nice guy and he would never act this way. Is it that surprising that I've finally found something to do by myself?? I'm allowed to see people!"

"See...people?" Roxas stared. "You mean, as in dating them?? When did this happen?!"

Sora sighed. He should've known Roxas wouldn't listen to what he was trying to say. Maybe it would straighten him out knowing his older brother was dating his ex. After all, the reason it took so long for him to come home was Axel decided they should go on a "date".

"Forget it." the brunette muttered, pushing pass his younger brother to go to his room.

He heard Roxas calling after him, wanting to know who the person Sora was 'seeing' was, but Sora ignored him. He locked his door and went on the computer, knowing sooner or later, the blond would get sick of yelling and go away.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Mom," Roxas whined the next morning as their mother, Aeris, made breakfast. "Sora's dating someone and he won't let me who!"

Sora glared at him. "It's none of your business, and I never said I was dating them."

"Roxas," Aeris cut in. "Leave your brother alone."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas got up and went to call Riku, most likely to see if he wanted to spend more time together. Good, that meant that Sora could call Axel. After eating what Aeris had made, (and making sure to say thanks, something Roxas never did) he went to his room and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing in Axel's number, he waited.

"'Ello?"

Sora smiled. "Hey Axel. Are you still asleep?"

"Yeah, kinda. Normal people sleep in on weekends, Sor." Axel teased.

"Whoever said you were normal?" the brunette teased right back, getting a laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to see if we could do something. Roxas is going to be at Riku's, probably for the rest of the weekend."

He heard a rustle in the background. "I don't care, but first I have to unpack. I've been putting it off, making sure I found a job and everything, on top of re-entering High School."

Sora blinked. "You're a Senior? I thought you graduated?"

There was a pause. "Like I said, things didn't work out. I missed too many days, and since Twilight Town's school year lasts longer, I'll be able to Graduate when I was suppose to."

"Well, I can help you then." Sora offered. "I have nothing better to do."

He could practically feel Axel smirking. "Alright. I'll pick you up."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You...sure have a lot of boxes." Sora muttered, eyes big as he looked at all the boxes around Axel's large apartment.

"Yeah, I know. My Dad gave me all my stuff, paid off the Apartment and said, 'have fun, and don't talk to me ever again'." the red head replied, already started on a box full of books.

"He...said that?" the younger male gaped. "Why??"

Axel stilled for a moment. "I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now. It'll ruin your day."

They worked for about an hour, and the both of them were almost done. They talked about everything, from school, college, butter, and interesting jobs around Twilight Town. It was when Sora asked what job Axel had gotten that the red head looked nervous again.

"Well...I don't think you'll like it."

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me!"

"Seriously, Sora. You won't like it. God, every time I have to tell someone, they give me this look of utter disgust. You think I want you of all people giving me that look?"

Sora frowned. "I won't, I promise! Axel, it's up to you what job you have. If it's keeping you here, I don't mind...As long as you're not a hooker."

Axel shook his head. "No, I'm not a fucking Prostitute...I'm..." He blushed, one of the few times Sora ever recalled him doing such. "A stripper."

Sora gaped. "Are you serious?!"

The blush darkened. "Y-yeah."

There was a moment of silence, before...Sora began giggling. Axel frowned, looking offended with his hands on his hips. "What's so funny??"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." the brunette laughed. "I'm trying to image you stripping at a gay bar, and..."

Axel rolled his eyes before he smirked. "Why are you imaging such a thing, Sor? Want to see me naked that badly?"

Sora blushed furiously. "No!"

"So you think I'm ugly?" Axel taunted, leaning towards him.

"N-no, of course not!"

"Oh, you stuttered. You think I am!" Axel pouted, laughing when Sora tried to explain. "It's alright, just teasing."

"You better."

Axel leaned forward, kissing the brunette on the forehead. Sora's face turned a bright red, not used to so much attention. They continued unpacking, talking about more personal things, wanting to get to know each other better in the years that had passed. By the time they had finished, they had run out of things to say, and it was almost dinner.

"I should be heading home..." Sora mumbled. "My mom'll worry otherwise."

"You can stay." Axel offered. "No one else really lives around here."

"Well..." Sora hesitated. "I'll have to ask..."

Axel motioned to the phone that sat next to his computer. That had been fun unpacking, Sora recalled, frowning. Damn thing was heavy. Shrugging, he went and called his mom, who was more than happy to know that he was staying at a friends. He tried to tell her that Axel was his boyfriend, but wasn't sure how to tell her. So, he just decided to tell her tomorrow, and hung up.

"She doesn't mind."

"Good." Axel ruffled his hair affectionately. "What do you want then? Unfortunately, all I can afford at the moment is Take Out, so..."

Sora smiled. "That's fine."

They watched TV as they waited for the food to be dropped off. Somehow, that ended up in a pillow fight over the remote, which Axel easily won since he was bigger. As they ate, they began telling stories of their friends. As Sora leaned against the red head, he wondered why Roxas was so excited with fancy restaurants. He was perfectly happy right here.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it and will review!! XP Now, I'm going to write more to my other stories...

R&R!!


	3. Boyfriend Stealing Brothers

Woot, another chapter! :smiles: I'm so happy that everyone liked the last chapter. Tis makes me happy, since there aren't enough AkuSor's out there. I just read one called Demento Hearts, which I thought was really good but confusing if you've never played a game called Hauting Ground. :nods:  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora avoided his brother since getting home, making sure the blond wouldn't whine and ask about his new 'boyfriend' and why he was gone most of the weekend. It was getting very old rather quickly, since he was acting like he was the younger sibling. Sora frowned, sighing. He wanted to tell someone about Axel though. Maybe he could tell Namine. She was a good listener, and she didn't have a big mouth like other people he knew.

Nodding, Sora get himself ready for school. Roxas yelled through his door that he better get up extra early because he wasn't going to let Riku drive the brunette to school until he knew what was going on. Rolling his eyes, he put on his uniform (of a light blue tie, white button up and light blue pants) and began walking. If he made good time, he'd be pretty early. Maybe Kairi and Namine would be there.

The walk wasn't a long one. Twilight Town was fairly small after all, and it only took half an hour to get to the other side, less if you rode the free train. Sighing when the High School came into view, Sora walked to his locker, put his things away and went to the library. All his friends seemed to meet here every morning, and he'd join when he could.

"Hey Sora." Kairi greeted as Namine waved.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" the brunette asked curiously.

Demyx and Zexion shared a look, both smirking. Sora shook his head. "Okay, I don't want to know."

"Well, I had a good weekend." Kairi said, nodding. "I went and saw mom's new boyfriend, since he came over, and the look on his face when he saw me!"

Namine giggled. "That was great."

Sora smiled. Kairi and Namine were, surprisingly, brother and sister. Kairi was more feminine out of the two, growing up wanting to be a boy, but had a huge fear of neddles. And plasic surgery costed a lot. So he crossed dressed. Namine was supportive, as well as their mom, so no one really cared. Kairi was really nice, and the was the first one who announced he was gay. Everyone had shared a look before saying, 'duh'.

"Got a call from Roxas yesterday." Demyx said. "He told me you got yourself a boyfriend. It was funny, he was sure it was Kairi."

Kairi made a face. "No offense, Sora, but...ew."

Sora laughed. "That's okay, I don't like you that much either."

"Hey!"

"...So he's not going to drop it." the brunette muttered, sighing.

"You don't have to tell us, but we are curious." Namine said.

"Well..." Sora frowned. "If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone?"

They all nodded. Sora sighed, arms crossed. "I'm going out with this guy, he just moved back here...it's actually his first day here, and, well..." He didn't look at them. "He's actually Roxas's ex...before Riku, you know? And I really like him and I don't believe what Roxas said about him is true, so I don't know how he'd take it."

"What's his name?" Zexion asked.

"...Axel. Axel Kasaiko."

Zexion nodded. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can find him then."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was lunch that Sora's fears became realized:

Roxas found out that Axel was back.

The blond forgot all about pestering Sora about his boyfriend once he heard at lunch. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Namine and Larxene were all talking about him since Larxene was a Senior, and Hayner had him in his Kendo class. Roxas immediately paled, eyes wide. Everyone looked at him confused, asking what was wrong. Riku asked if he wanted to talk in private, but Roxas too far gone.

Then, he did something Sora never thought he would; Roxas began sobbing. The blond shoved Riku away and ran off, out of the room and somewhere to be alone. It was the first time they'd really been away from each other. Sora felt guilty, but there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't have warned Roxas, or it would give it all away.

Frowning, he got up and walked out as well. Part of him wanted to see Roxas, to make sure he was okay, and the other wanted to know if Axel was okay. The red head had been a bit stressed with all of the things happening, and he was worried about Sora, not wanting the two brothers to fight when Roxas found out about their relationship.

"-came back, but I _**won't**_ let you ruin my life again! So just...go back to Destiny Islands where you belong!"

Sora froze. Roxas. And he was yelling at someone, most likely Axel. Turning the corner, Sora gaped. Roxas continued yelling at the red head, who seemed to be getting pissed about it all. He was alone, and the hall was empty except them. Not wanting them to see him just yet, Sora hid behind the wall.

"You're the one who left before I could tell you." Axel replied calmly, even though it was obvious he wanted to punch the blond. "And like I'd want you back. I come after only what? Two years? And find out you're a total whore now."

Roxas gaped at him. "How dare you!"

"Roxas, look at you." Axel smirked cruelly. "You're wearing a halter top and short shorts. Want to impress your new boyfriend? What's his name, Rika? Rimi?"

"Riku." Roxas hissed. "And he's a better boyfriend than you ever were."

Axel's eyes darkened as the smirk widened. Sora knew what was about to happen was really bad as the red head whispered. "Better in bed than me?"

What happened next was even worse. Roxas seemed shocked before he...kissed him. Axel froze for a second before he threw the blond off, snarling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

Roxas scowled at being pushed back. "You've...changed. And I..." He gulped. "Like it."

Axel glared. "Well, that's too bad. Cheating is not cool. God," he wiped his mouth. "I was right. You really are a whore now."

Sora stumbled, pretending that he hadn't been there the whole time. They both looked at him, Axel still pissed and Roxas scowling. Sora felt his heart ache when hurt flashed in his brothers eyes. He still like Axel? After all this time? Why?! The blond stomped off, shoving past Axel to disappear somewhere else.

"Sorry about Roxas, he's..." Sora struggled to look for a word.

Axel sighed. "Sorry about kissing him."

"W-what?! You knew I was there?!" Sora squeaked, eyes big.

Axel sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Obviously Sor. Anyway, I didn't think he'd do that. I thought I was going to get hit. You weren't kidding about him though. He's really different..." He glared at the wall in front of him. "And I **don't** like it."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Riku never found out about what happened. Sora felt horrible for not telling his best friend that his boyfriend kissed his ex, but he didn't want to fight to start between Riku and Roxas, or Riku and Axel. It wasn't until then that Sora really realized how everything had changed. Riku pretended to be all calm and cool but whenever Roxas was around, he'd become something else, and be caring. But Roxas was openly flirty with everyone and no cared. And now, there was Axel.

The red head was hateful to just about everyone. He was mean, cold, and cruel, but the second he was with Sora, he'd become that nice, funny guy that the brunette liked. It was his real self, he really hadn't changed, but he refused to tell Sora why he acted like that. Sora would pout but forget about it as they usually just laid there on the couch and watched movies.

But now that Roxas was sending secretive looks at the red head whenever the blond saw him, Sora knew that he'd have to tell Roxas. And he decided to do it Friday night, before he went to the red head's house.

"Hey...Roxas?"

"Yeah?" the blond looked up from the TV. "What is it?"

Sora sighed. "You wanted to know who I was going out with, right?"

Roxas perked up, smiling. "Yes! Tell me!!"

Biting his lower lip, he said. "I've...I've been going out with Axel, Roxas."

Silence. Roxas stared at him, eyes wide. "W-what?"

"I've been dating Axel since he got back."

"W-why?" Roxas stood up, looking hurt and betrayed. "Why would you?? I told you he was a cheat, Sora! I told you!"  
"That's just it, Rox." Sora frowned. "You never told me anything."

Roxas scowled, stomping a foot. "Fine then. I'll tell you."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Heh heh. Cliffy. I use those a lot. :looks around nervously: Yeah...anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed this story!! I really appreciate it. Please don't hate me...

R&R


	4. The Truth Hurts

Glad to know everyone's curious. :dies: Heh heh. Oh, and I made a blunder. XP Kairi is a GUY crossdressing as a GIRL. Okay? Good.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora wasn't sure what to think now as he walked towards Axel's apartment. Was what Roxas told him really true? Or was it a misunderstanding? Did Sora _**want**_ it to be a misunderstanding? Because if Roxas still liked Axel after that, then if he knew it wasn't true he'd probably dump Riku and go after the red head. Even though Axel made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested.

"What a mess..."

Knocking, Sora waited. He heard shuffling and the door opened. Axel gave him a smile, letting him inside. The brunette returned it but it seemed a little forced. And like the good boyfriend he was, Axel noticed.

"What's wrong, Sor?"

Sora sighed. "Roxas...told me about what happened with you guys...after I told him about us."

Axel ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the couch. "Finally did, huh?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah...Is it true?"

"Sora..." Axel motioned him to sit down. "Tell me what Roxas said, okay?"

"He said that...he went to your house and...He found you kissing someone. And it looked like you guys were...well," Sora blushed. "Having sex. He left when you saw him, and a week later you moved to Destiny Islands, so he knew it had to be true or else you wouldn't have left."

"You're brother's a dumb shit." Axel said darkly, making Sora gape. "I prayed he'd come and talk to me. Maybe...I'd be lucky and my Dad would over hear him, or...something. I just..."

Sora hesitantly placed a hand on the red head's arm. "What happened, Axel?"

Axel didn't look at him, instead looking out the balcony. "That man...he was a business partner of my Dad's. Named Sephiroth. My Dad told me that he and Seph were going to merged the two businesses, so he'd be staying with us for while. I didn't mind, he seemed really cool, but then Dad left for something, and..." Axel laughed, making Sora winced. "I looked like his ex, Sora. _**Just**_ like his ex. So he said that I'd be...good for him."

"Axel..." Sora was afraid of what the red head was going to say. "W-what did he do? Did he...rape you?"

Axel lowered his gaze to the floor. "Not then. But he did once we reached Destiny Islands. The only thing I liked about that place was Seph had a little brother, named Kadaj. He had gone through the same thing with some of Seph's friends."

Sora felt himself crying. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How could I?" Axel demanded harshly. "He's my Dad's best friend. And Dad felt like his life was finally turning around! I mean...I ruined his life when I told him I was into guys as well but then Mom died, and..."

"So that makes it okay?!" Sora cried.

Axel still didn't meet his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?!"

"Because my Dad caught us!" Axel snapped. "And he thought...I liked him. So he kicked me out. End of story."

Sora stared. "You didn't tell him the truth? Axel, if he knew..."

"I don't want him to know, okay?" Axel whispered, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "I'll get over it. Besides, if I hadn't moved back here, I wouldn't have met you on Sunset Hill."

Sora hugged him. "What about Roxas?"

"Tell him if you want. I don't care, but if he continues with the looks I'm going to deck him."

Sora managed a chuckle.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I hate Math." Kairi complained, running a hand through his hair. "Why do we have to take it? I'm going to be a model."

"You? A model?" Zexion snickered. "I don't think anyone's hiring cross-dressers, Kai."

He pouted, pulling at his skirt. "They will or I'll kill them with a butter knife."

Sora shook his head at his friends. Since Kairi had begun cross-dressing as a girl, he was more prone to threatening people with bodily harm. It was kinda of creepy really. Sighing, he doodled in the margin of his paper, not paying attention to the teacher. Ever since Axel had told him, it felt...weird. How was he suppose to touch someone who was raped? Humiliated? He was scared of doing something wrong.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Kairi asked.

"Alright..."

"Riku likes him." Zexion whispered, smirking. "Says he's nice and everything, but he's afraid to talk about boyfriend in case Axel punches him."

"Axel wouldn't do that." Sora pouted. "He doesn't like Roxas anymore."

Namine snorted. "Yeah, but Roxas likes Axel. Riku's not dumb, he knows. Which is why he wants to be nice to Axel so Axel wouldn't steal him away just in case."

"I can imagine." Kairi muttered. "Axel whisking him away and galloping into the sunset on a motorcycle."

"...What the hell, Kairi, that didn't make any sense!"

"Yes it did!"

"How the fuck do you gallop on a motorcycle?!"

"Oh shut up or I'll kick you in the vagina."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Sora?"

The brunette looked over his shoulder, pausing in walking down the hall towards where Axel was waiting. Roxas looked hesitant, grabbing his older brother's hand.

"I need to talk to you."

Sora nodded. They went to an abandoned classroom, the older sibling waiting for his brother to spit out whatever he needed to say.

"I...I told you about Axel." Roxas said. "And yet you still stayed with him. Why?"

Sora sighed. "I listened to him, Roxas. You don't know what happened."

"Oh, and you do?" Roxas asked, fuming slightly. "You believe him more than me?!"

"Yes."

Roxas looked away, controlling his temper as he said, "I don't want to see you hurt, Sora. You're my older brother."

Sora gaped. "Are you serious?! You don't want to see me hurt?!" Sora scowled. "Roxas, you've been hurting me since you began dating Riku! You keep pushing me away and you make Riku push me away! You're not even my brother anymore! I _**loved **_Roxas. And you're not him, okay?!"

The brunette ran without a backwards glance. He saw Axel next to his car and rushed to him, hugging him around the waist. Axel stumbled, but didn't say anything after seeing the look on the brunette's face. He just hugged him back.

"I didn't tell him." Sora managed, looking up at him. "If he really wants to know, he'll ask you."

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "...Thanks."

Kissing the top of his head, Axel had him get into the car and they drove off to his apartment.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

:looks around: Nobody kill me, okay? Good. I hope you all like. :nodds: Will Roxas get better? Will Axel and Sora get closer?! WHY AM I ASKING YOU?! lolz. Sorry. And yeah, I have threatened to kick people in the vaginas. Especially guys. XP

R&R


	5. Forgive and Never Forget

Woot, another chapter. I hope you all like it and will review...cuz reviews make me smile.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora was sitting in Axel's apartment, watching some TV show, he wasn't really paying attention, thinking. He was going to have to face Roxas after that, he knew...He couldn't stay in Axel's place, that would be rude, and it was his brother. Maybe Roxas would finally see what he had become.

The brunette jumped when he heard the red head's phone go off, eyes wide. Axel smirked at him. "Jumpy much?"

"Who's calling you?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Believe it or not, I do have friends." He teased, rolling his eyes before glancing at the Caller ID. "Weird...Why is Kadaj calling me?"

"Kadaj?" Sora knew he had heard that name before...Wasn't he Sephiroth's brother? "What does he want??"

"Pushy, aren't we?" the taller male muttered, answering his phone. "Kadaj? What's up?"

Sora focused on the TV, not listening or hearing anything. He always felt so angry when he thought of Sephiroth or Axel's Dad...It wasn't fair to him. Axel was one of the nicest guys he had ever met, and to get kicked out for being raped...That was just wrong.

"Well, that's interesting..." Axel mused, sitting next to him on the couch. "Kadaj called to tell me he's planning on moving here...Seph doesn't want him around because he has 'anger problems'." Axel snorted. "Who's fault it that?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "So, is he going to stay here?"

Axel shrugged, leaning back. "I offered and he said he's think about it...I should probably tell you, we dated awhile, but it was weird...like dating your brother...Ew."

Sora laughed. "I don't even want to think about dating Roxas..."

"Well, look at that." The red head smirked, leaning forward. "**I** got you to laugh."

"Yeah, and?"

"You were being moody since school ended."

The younger teen gaped at him. "I have not!"

"You have too!" Axel said, grinning. "Don't worry, it's kinda cute...But I prefer you laughing."

Sora blinked, blushing as he went to argue, but he choked on his words. Axel leaned in and kissed him. Right on the mouth. The brunette gulped, closing his eyes as he kissed Axel back. He had never kissed anyone before...he always thought it would've been Riku he lost his first kiss to, not Axel.

Axel pulled back. "I'm not rushing you, am I?"

Sora didn't trust his voice so he shook his head. In fact, he had been waiting for Axel to mention it...He always had gotten nervous about the idea, but now that they had, he wasn't sure why. It was just Axel, he wouldn't push him, or laugh at him for never being kissed before.

"You okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I just, um...I've never been kissed before." Sora admitted, blushing harder.

Axel smirked. "I figured." He kissed him again, only a small peck. "But don't worry about Roxas, okay? He'll get over it."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey." Kairi greeted as Sora walked into the library the next day. "You look like you just were ran over by a bus."

Sora dead panned. "Thanks for that, Kairi."

"No problem!"

"Seriously, Sora." Zexion cut in. "You don't look so well, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I just..." the brunette sighed. "Me and Roxas got into a fight about Axel yesterday...He finally told me what happened between them, and I asked Axel about it...Roxas wanted to know why I hadn't dumped him now that I knew but I told him I didn't like what he had become..."

"Good for you." Namine said, smiling. "We've all gotten tired of it, but he'll only listen to you or Riku."

"Yeah, but that's the thing." Demyx muttered dryly. "All he has to do is go to Riku crying if he's selfish and Riku'll say no. Then he'll think Sora was lying or something."

"I guess I don't mind..." Sora replied, making them stare. "I mean, soon Riku'll graduate and me and Roxas will, so they'll go live together...I'll just wait till then."

"Changing the subject to something a bit more happy," Kairi smiled. "What's up with you and Axel?"

"Uh, nothing...We finally kissed, but-." Sora was cut off by Namine and Kairi squealing.

"What?! Finally?!"

"That's so cute!"

Sora's face flushed. "O...kay, and he's letting his friend/ex stay with him for awhile."

Kairi blinked. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Sora, he's Axel's ex!" the red head argued, frowning. "What if he still likes him??"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Axel doesn't, and even if Kadaj does, Axel wouldn't cheat on me. I have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Surprisingly, at lunch, Roxas and Axel walked over to the table they all sat at...together. Axel seemed a bit annoyed and Roxas looked sad, but otherwise they were fine...They weren't arguing, fighting or yelling. Sora was happy to see that. He wanted everyone to get along, not be at each other's throats.

"What's going on??" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did I sit at the wrong table?"

"No..." Roxas sighed. "We just had something to talk about."

'_He knew,'_ was the first thing that entered Sora's head. Roxas knew what happened. Did that mean he still liked Axel? He seemed to be friendly to him, and he wasn't ignoring Riku...Actually, he was being more affectionate. It was weird.

"Sora?" Axel sat next to him, smiling as he leaned in to whispered in the brunette's ear. "Roxas wants you and me to double date with him and Riku."

Sora choked. "W-what, seriously??"

"Yep."

"I guess it would be kinda nice to do something together..." The younger male mumbled, frowning thoughtfully. "I don't mind."

"Good, 'cause I told him yes."

'_Oh God, what I have I done?'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And here you are. More smexy AkuSor. Glad to know I am turning some of you, cuz they are cute together. :smile:

R&R


End file.
